


Swapped

by YogsGen



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogsGen/pseuds/YogsGen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Xephos accidentally switch places, each going into the other's world. How will they handle being stuck in such a different place? Will they find their ways back to their home realms or will they be trapped forever in the wrong place?</p><p>Discontinued because of issues with the Yogscast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of It All

“Alright guys,” Lewis sputtered out in between gales of laughter, “I think we need to end it here for today.”

“Agreed.” Duncan said, barely able to breathe, “For our health.”

“Byeee guys!” Simon sang out, causing them to laugh even more as the slowly turned off all their recording devices and powered down their computers, finishing up another hard day of work recording hole diggers.

“Okay guys,” Lewis called out at the top of his voice, “That was good. That was really good.”

Simon, still laughing, shook his head. “Not good.” He managed to choke out, “Great. Awesome. Perfect.”

Duncan shook his head as well. “Simon’s right Lewis, that episode was bloody brilliant. The fans will love it.”

“They typically do...” Lewis nodded. “Hey, was anyone actually recording when I managed to get myself killed though? I sorta... paused it a bit.”

Simon gave an almost evil grin and nodded at top speed. “Yes. Ten million times yes. I got every second of it, and if you leave it out I swear to god...”

Lewis raised his hands in the air and shook his head. “It’s too good to hide. And hey, it isn’t like it was MY fault.”

Duncan laughed some more, “But that’s a discussion for later, for now I’m actually kind of hungry.” He patted his stomach slightly, to emphasize this. “Go out and eat together?”

“No, I’m going to turn down food.” Simon said, somehow holding a straight face for a few moments before he broke down laughing again.

“Alright smarty,” Duncan chuckled, “Just for that you get to pay.”

“Of course...” Simon muttered, still grinning. “Well let’s go then!”

“You two go ahead to the usual place, I’ll meet you there in just a few. Gotta do a few things on the server first. Upgrades that I know you guys don’t want to do.” Lewis said as the two others started for the door.

Duncan faked a cough. “Workaholic” Slipped in between the cough as he walked away with a grin.

“Oh shut it you,” Lewis said, “I’m just doing what must be done.”

Simon and Duncan spared no time in leaving, and soon Lewis sat alone in the office building, opening his minecraft slowly, not really in any great rush.


	2. I Want Freedom

Xephos had just sat down in one world when he was suddenly forcibly wrenched into another. He glared, not that there was anyone to see, and tried to fight it as his body began to walk about of it’s own will, he couldn’t resist. He could hear the commands in his head, tiny, snakelike whispers, _‘we’re going left now... now we’re going to fly... here... cobblestone again... testing a new texture pack...’_

“What the hell...” He said out loud, again there was no one around that could hear, “It’s a texture pack? AND WHY AM I TESTING IT FOR GOD’S SAKE?!? I have more important things to do! We never stopped Israphel! Hole Diggers Inc. is nowhere nearing completion! There’s too much shit to do-”

_‘Hm... don’t like that. Sandstone?’_

“Yes...” He seethed, “Fucking YES, sandstone will look PERFECT for this build.” Xephos groaned as this voice commanded his body to do it’s bidding.

Once upon a time it had scared him when the world would suddenly change, things would look different, and he’d even change what he look liked on the rare occasion. But that was a long time ago. Now it just annoyed him. The others, Honeydew and Lalna... sometimes they panicked. But him? No. He was the fearless leader, one of the heroes of legend... or that’s what he use to be called. He liked to try holding onto it, but sometimes he felt more like a puppet, a slave to this voice in his head. Even though he disliked being a pawn, sometimes in the darkest moments, the moments he feared… sometimes he almost liked it, the ease of going along. He was sometimes quite like Sips, Sjin, Lomadia, and a few of the others, content to do whatever the voices said.

 _‘Oh fuck me... nothing looks right. Maybe a different pack? I think so.’_ And like that, the voice was gone for a few moments. He knew it would be back, it always came back after a time, why wouldn’t it?

He sat down and teared up slightly, it always hurt for the first few moments, then stood and sighed. “Okay Xephos... let’s think here. WHY does this happen?” He’d had this conversation a thousand times or more, but it was always nice, kept him sane. “Hm... a trick? No… Even Ridge couldn’t pull something like this off. Did I drink a wrong potion at some point-”

The voice was back suddenly. _‘ALRIGHT. Let’s figure this out. Steven said this new mod was pretty cool... but it doesn't LOOK right... I need to get some good textures... and god dammit I’m getting hungry.’_

“Then leave.” Xephos spat, “And leave me alone for more than a few days voice!”

 _‘Hm... Ohh yes... I like this one.’_ His jetpack kicked on and he was up in the air flying again, feeling sick as a dog as he spun in circles, passing over plains. He groaned when the voice forced him past a couple wild beehives. _‘Thank god we got rid of the bees... that bit was getting a bit old.’_

“Yes... We agree for once voice. The bees were annoying. And painful. And loud. And... and.... and a thousand other- oh god why do I bother?!?” He sighed and went silent as he was pulled through the world, finally settling down at a mountain.

_‘We need more ores for the machines, guess I’ll dig have to dig manually.’_

As he dug, he talked to himself again. “Please notch...” He muttered over and over again, “If you’re there... make the voices stop. And tell me what’s going on. And... protect my friends please...”

Finally he happened upon a cave, and he gasped. “No way is this-” The voice finished it for him.

 _‘Naturally forming? Noooo... Steven...’_ The voice busted out laughing, _‘What have you built here?’_

He didn’t fight for once as he moved deeper into the cave, it was lit with Redstone torches at first, but they gradually came to be replaced with Glowstone. Finally he reached a small cavern that was filled with water. Without arguing with the commands, he flew over it to a small island in the center. Landing, Xephos took a look around, finally letting his eyes land on a mirror, jammed into a white stone pillar. Looking at it he noticed that there was markings engraved in the cold rock, walking closer to be able to read them.

 

Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul.

 In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance my head is bloody, but unbowed.

 Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

 It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul.

 

He read it out loud, running his hand across the carved script, there was something about these words that brought him comfort. “I am the captain of my soul…” Xephos repeated, chuckling slightly, “Boy would I love that.”

Suddenly the voice yelled out, making him clench his head, _‘What the- WHAT IS GOING ON?!?’_ Xephos shook his head trying to get the voice out, when he noticed something in the mirror. He stood there frozen in place, staring at the reflection that wasn’t of him... it was another man. Paler skin, shorter hair, but similar in color and style, and skinner as well. Xephos frowned in confusion and tilted his head. “Who the fuck are you?”

_‘W-what? THAT’S... THAT’s me in the mirror? The mod maybe… could it be using a camera?’_

“YOU’RE the voice in my head?!” Xephos snapped. No reply from the man in the mirror though; he didn’t know whether he heard the him or if he just chose to ignore him. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to look at the reflection. “Why? Why do you torture me?” He whimpered out after a while.

 _‘Okay… this mod. I’ve had enough of it.’_ The voice said finally, and then Xephos felt himself slowly being wrenched in the opposite direction, but he was moving slower, as if his bones were filled with concrete now.

“NO WAIT! You didn’t answer me! Who are you?!” Xephos screamed out, fighting the commands to leave. His feet scraping the ground as he took his steps, teeth clenched tight as he attempted to take control of his actions. Managing to take a step back, his eyes shot open, “I… did I just…”

 _‘What the- Why is it lagging?!’_ The voice questioned, _‘God I hope I don’t have to restart this thing.’_

Xephos eyes went wide and his skin paled, “R-restart?” His body started to shake as he remembered the times when this ‘restart’ happened to him, the feeling of having every muscle cramping up then just total numbness, unable to do anything for however long it took for this process to finish. Normally it was quick, but still a nightmare for him.

 _‘Well, gotta meet up with the guys anyway. Might as well log-off.’_ With that voice directed a trembling Xephos back to Hole Diggers Inc. Finally leaving him to some peace.

“GAH!” Xephos yelled, collapsing to his knees, holding his head as the stinging started, it did that every time to voice came and went, and he hated it. Panting, he slowly got up and stumbled to the small house, hoping to sleep off this pain. Falling hard onto his bed, he welcomed sleep, but was greeted with an uneasy feeling the whole time, tossing and turning, something felt terribly wrong, and the face of the man behind the voice shadowed his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there's some confusion on the whole voice thing, here's and explanation:
> 
> There are two realms - Earth and Minecraftia, both are the same world but they're different dimensions of each other. Because of this the primary world, Earth, and the sub world, Minecraftia, are bound, as are the people. Though this connection runs only one way. The people in Minecraftia suffer the effects of being bound, they have what is called "a voice," where when it appears, it takes over their actions, and also makes up their subconscious; they also gain some of their personalities from their voice. The voice in reality is actually someone from Earth, but unlike those in Minecraftia, they are free in the sense of they can be whoever they want to be and do what they want to do.


	3. Taking Hold

“Whoa buddy, you okay?” Duncan asked when Lewis sat down at the table they were at. He looked sick, pale(er), eyes slightly glazed over, looking like he was hardly able to keep himself awake. 

Lewis shook his hand in the air. “I’m fine.” He did admit to himself that he didn’t feel 100%, not since he left Yogtowers, but he didn’t want to worry his friends. He’s probably just a bit stressed out about work and everything.

“Okay then, but if you feel like you need to leave, please do, you don’t need to stay here just for us.” Simon said, putting down his cup of tea.

Dinner went by slowly, dragging by like it was doing it’s best to say, “Something is wrong...” and slowly but surely, Lewis began to feel... worse. What had started as a simple fatigue was now a raging headache, so bad he could barely look up. “Lewis...” Simon said slowly, “Lewis come on, we need to get you home right now, you look like death.”

“I...I feel it now...” He stood, legs shaky, and allowed Simon and Duncan to help support him. “Wait...” He said, “N-no... no leaving yet... Had an idea. Maybe some booze will help clear my head?”

“Lewis don’t be stupid.” Duncan said, “It’ll make you feel even WORSE. Trust me.”

“True... true... just...” He shook his head some, “Yeah, not a good idea…”

“Exactly, now let’s get you home.” Simon said.

They piled into Simon’s car, then, with Duncan driving and Simon sitting beside Lewis. “My head is hurting so much...” Lewis murmured, sounding weaker by the second.

Duncan gripped the wheel, hard. “Lewis...” He sighed. “Stop complaining, you’re making me think you’re dying or some-”

“Duncan.” Lewis moaned, “P-pull over. Now.”

After a quick pit stop, and some vomit, Lewis was back to sitting up. “Get me home... I need sleep.”

“That’s obvious...” Simon said, “I think you’re coming down with something.”

When they reached his house, they took him inside and laid him down to sleep. Hannah got him water and placed a warm rag on his head, hugging him close. “Oh Lewis...” She muttered, kissing his forehead, “I hope you get better. They say you’re pretty bad.”

“Lom-” He sat up, looking around vaguely. “Hannah?”

She blinked. “M-me? Yes. I’m here Lewis, what is it?”

“Hannah... I need medicine I think.”

“I gave you some Lewis, I promise.” She kissed him again, still hugging him. She didn’t care about getting sick, she only cared that he knew just how loved he was, how safe he was.

“Yes... yes that’s right, you did... Hannah I don’t think... I’ll be able...record...”

“It’s okay Lewis... you can sleep for now... Just rest a bit.”

As Lewis slept, he began to feel... strange. Like he didn’t belong. Tossing and turning, he slept uneasy; and strangely... he dreamt of Minecraft.


	4. The Dream That Changed it All

Xephos was dreaming too, but not about Minecraft. He dreamt of a town. No, bigger than a town, a city! Technology everywhere, cars, and people walking... It was the biggest city he’d ever seen in a long time.

He was walking, looking around, unsure of why he was dreaming of this strange place tonight. Typically dreams were of his home world, of his past, the life that he left behind for the new one he has now. Though this city did resemble something like the one on his planet, maybe it was. Who knew?

Suddenly the terrain started to change, about halfway through the city. It turned into a much more familiar environment, he was... back in Minecraftia? But that made no- oh well... it was a dream. Better to go with it and not ask questions, right?

Suddenly though, coming his way was... himself? “What the-”

He- the other Xephos, stopped in place, prompting him to do the same. “Who are you?” One called out to the other.

“I could ask you the same question. Why do you look just like me?”

“What? You look just like ME!”

The real Xephos ran to a mirror and blinked several times when he saw his new reflection. He was the voice, the man from the mirror earlier. “WHAT THE HELL?!?”

The other Xephos shook his head. “T-this is too strange... I look like my minecraft character, and you’re me... What kind of fever dream am I having?”

“Dream? Your dream?” Xephos shook his head. “This is my dream. And what do you mean that I’m your 'character'? Also, don’t you mean- Nevermind.” He shook his head again, ”Look, who are you? Are you the voice?”

“The voice? That shitty TV show with that guy from Maroon Five and Cee-Lo green?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

They stared at each other for several moments, before suddenly the whole world shifted, and they were back in their proper forms. “This is too weird...” the voice said slowly, looking himself up and down.

“Too weird.” Xephos agreed. “I wonder what Lalna will make of this.”

“Lalna? You mean Duncan’s- OH I GET IT!” The voice laughed now, cheerful suddenly. “I’m dreaming this because I’ve been working too much. Thank you, THANK you. God I was almost worried.”

Xephos tilted his head. “Duncan? You’ve said that name before, usually referring to Lalna. Is that his voice? And Honeydew, his voice is named... Simon? And Lomadia is Hannah?”

“Y-yeah, I guess... And I’m Lewis. You’re my Minecraft account; clearly I managed to get sick due to overwork, and you’re my mind punishing me for that.” He said it all with a smile, like he was talking to a naughty puppy. “Any minute now I’ll wake up, and Hannah will have breakfast ready for me.”

“Punish you say…” Xephos spat out with a slight growl, quickly charging him, taking Lewis to the ground, his hands around his throat. “Lewis then... It would seem I have an interesting opportunity. I can kill you; stop your bloody voice from ringing in my head, you controlling my very actions… though being that this is either a dream or a trick I doubt it will work... but either way it might bring some satisfaction.” His grip tightened around Lewis’s neck.

Lewis’s eyes bugged out, grabbing the spaceman’s arms, he shook his head. “X-xephos...”

Xephos’s hands loosened, his brow covered in sweat. “What?”

“The fangirls are right. You are a fucking bastard sometimes. MILITARY TRAINED BASTARD!” Lewis yelled, kicking Xephos in his leg, rolling over and getting on top of him.

“I don’t know what in the world you’re talking about Lewis,” Xephos spat, growling and turning them over again, landing a punch square into his mouth, “But whatever it is, I swear to you, you won’t have to worry about them much longer.”

“Impossible!” Lewis called out, shuffling back to avoid a hit. “I created you, so you can’t do anything to me! And this is just a crazy dream; nothing will come of this!”

“STOP TALKING!” Xephos swung at him again, “JUST STOP IT!”

“Why? Don’t like the sound of your own voice?”

“You sound... NOTHING...Like me!”

Lewis only laughed, spitting the blood at him. “Clearly they lack microphones in Minecraft. As well as echos.”

Xephos turned away, shaking now, groaning in frustration as he clenched his head. He was angry, too angry, he no longer even wanted to kill Lewis, just wanted him to shut up, wanted to stop hearing that voice. That voice that’s been echoing in his head for years now; he’d heard it too long already, and now it was in his DREAMS, what more did it WANT?!?

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and the dream started to fade. Xephos went flying upwards...Lewis...downwards? “W-what?” he choked out as he moved, “What’s going-”

But he was already awake. Shooting up in the bed, glancing around the room, his eyes went wide.

He wasn’t in Minecraftia anymore.


	5. Awakening

Xephos looked around the strange room before he slowly pushed the covers off him and got out of the bed, sitting on the side of the mattress. “Where…. the hell am I?” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it into it’s swept back look. The windows in the room were open, letting the light in. Slowly standing, his legs shaky underneath him, he walked over the the window, gripping onto the seal to keep his balance. “Oh… my god…” Xephos’s mouth fell open some, his eyes wide as he looked at the city before him… the city that he dreamt of last night.

_-Beep beep- -beep beep-_

Xephos whipped around at the sound, his hand reached over his shoulder where his sword would have been, but it wasn’t. His gaze fell on the nightstand, where there was a small square device, it’s screen was lit with things appearing on it.

He slowly walked over to it, on constant alert in case something jumped at him. Reaching out at arm’s length, he picked up device, and on it was a message:

 **Simon Lane:** Hey buddy, just checking to see how you’re doing. Hannah told us you were still asleep when she left. Call us if you need anything.

“Simon…” Xephos read out loud. Wait a second, Simon was the name of Honeydew’s voice… could this be the same person? More than likely. With that thought in his mind he quickly put that little communicator into his pocket. Might come in handy at some point, no? 

He glanced around the room to see if there was anything else worth taking. “No weapons at all? Shit.” Xephos sighed some and then cautiously opened the door, ears perked, eyes darting around the new area when he poked his head out the bedroom. Seemed like he was the only one in the house.

Opening the door further so he could get through, he walked down the hallway. It was quiet in the house, and that made him uneasy. Xephos was looking around the house when he passed a note on a table. Picking it up quickly he read it outloud, “Lewis, I went off to work so if you need anything I’m just a phone call away. There’s some food in the fridge you can heat up when you get hungry. Don’t forget to take some medicine if your head starts to hurt again. Love, Hannah.”

He read the note over again, “Hannah… Lom’s voice... “ He put the note down on the table and looked around the room he was in, his eyes scanning the room for anything he thought could be useful. He was sure there was no one but him in the house, so that brought some thought of safety, but what kept him on edge was the idea that Hannah could come back at any moment.

Taking off back to the bedroom, he grabbed the rucksack that he noticed earlier, and started tearing through everything. He grabbed some clothes that were Lewis’s, they should fit, also changing into some given that his red jacket and pants were in bad shape. Grabbing a small folded over piece of leather, looking similar to one of the ender-pouches that they used in Minecraftia, he looked through it finding multiple notes, cards and one specifically that had some information and a picture of Lewis. Xephos put that in the rucksack as well.

Going through the room like this, he turning everything over, and then processed to do that with the rest of the house. Grabbing the necessities like food and bottled water, also taking a few knives since he didn't have his sword with him, and couple first aid items. He quickly checked over what he put together, “This should do it.”

The sound of a door closing and then the approaching footsteps was next thing Xephos heard. Eyes wide and his throat knotting up, he watched the faint silhouette moving around at the door. ‘Oh shit...’ He thought as he bolted to the back door, slamming it behind him. He ducked behind the closest thing that would hide him.

Everything was silent to Xephos except the loud beating in his chest, the quietness seeming to last forever… till it all shattered. He tensed up and held his breath when the communicator in his pocket started to ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She opened the door to a sight she didn’t expect, the house completely overturned. “What the heck?” She walked in slowly and dropped her bag. “What in god’s name happened? Lewis?” She called out to the bedroom, noticing the door was ajar.

Walking over, making sure not to step on anything, she made her way to the bedroom. Opening the door fully, she stared at the wrecked room with no one inside. “Lewis?” She started to look through the house trying to find her boyfriend. “Lewis this isn’t funny. Come out.”

The silence was Hannah’s answer, no one was home. “Oh, where did he go?” She grabbed her bag and took out her phone. She dialed Lewis, glancing around her at the place, ‘This is going to take forever to fix.’ She thought as she waited for him to answer, but no one did, instead she heard someone else’s phone ring. Following the sound she saw that the back door was open, and the sound was louder.

“Lewis?” She called out, stepping outside. Going down the steps, walking closer to the ringing phone, making her way to the stone fence that surrounded the yard. She stopped walking when she heard something shuffle behind the wall. “Hello? Lewis?”

Xephos was starting to hate himself for ever thinking that little device was a useful thing to bring, but now it looks like it’s going to just get him in trouble. ‘Shut up already… stop ringing.’ He repeated in his head. It was too late to run if he wanted to, he could feel the presence of the woman on the other side of the fence. He shut his eyes tight, wishing that he was back home. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of us that aren't British, notes are the currency over there. Just wanted to clarify that in case anyone was confused. 
> 
> Also rewrote this chapter since it was pointed out by a few people that in the previous version I sort of portrayed Hannah's reactions wrong.


	6. Confronting

Xephos tumbled backwards from his crouched position onto his back on the pavement. Looking up, scared, at the blonde towering above him who was looking down at him. He didn’t reply, he couldn’t, his throat felt so dry and his hearts beating at such a fast rate he was sure they were going to burst.

“Well? Who are you?” Hannah demanded again, crossing her arms.

“Um...X-Xephos.” The spaceman sputtered out.

Hannah looked at the dark hair man, blinking a few times before sighing and shaking her head, “A yognaut...”

“Yognaut?” Xephos questioned, stared up at the woman for a little bit before slowly standing up, her watching him the whole time. “I-I’m sorry but.. I don’t know what you mea-”

“Oh bloody hell, are you that crazy? Also, what kind of lunatic fan goes into someone’s house, TRASHES it, and then takes their stuff?!-” Hannah yelled at him, continuing on with a bit of a rant.

Xephos only put his hands up in defence, hoping that the most this woman would do is yell at him. Gradually his frighten expression softened as she continued to talk, his hands lowered.

“-I mean, who the hell does that? I also want to know where the heck Lewi-”

“You act exactly like her…” He spoke in a quiet tone, interrupting her.

“What?” Hannah looked at him bewildered; something in his voice seemed familiar and comforting.

“You act just like her… You and Lomadia I mean.”

She stared at him like she’d been talking to a brick wall. “Um.. yeah, cause she’s my character. And did you listen to anything I was saying?!”

Xephos nodded, “I was listening. Now, I don’t know where Lewis is, or exactly where I am for that matter-”

“How could you not know where you are?” Hannah crossed her arms, she didn’t want to be played with, and most important she wanted to find out where Lewis had run off to.

“Can I explain? Will you believe me? And maybe then it too will answer where Lewis is.”

She looked at him for a minute or so, “I’m not sure, should I trust someone who won’t give me their name?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I did tell you it ma’am, you just chose not to think it true.”

She didn’t answer, just looked at him, studied him. Other than the clothes he did fit the description of the spaceman; tall and lean with cold-blue eyes and dark espresso brown hair. “I still don’t, but let’s just say you were telling the truth and you are Lewis’s minecraft character.”

He couldn’t help but wince a tiny bit at the thought that he was ‘owned’ by someone. “Let’s say I am.”

“How did you get here in the first place then?”

Xephos was about to answer, but nothing came out his open mouth, he actually wasn’t entirely sure himself on how he got here. He blinked a few times before finally nodding some, taking the rucksack off his shoulders and handed it to her. “You mentioned how I trashed your place, I’m sorry about that. How about I explain how I got here the best I can as I help you fix the mess I made.” He gave her a little sheepish smile, hoping, just maybe he could become friends with Lomadia’s voice. Would be better to be on good terms with someone in this new world than being on his own.

She let out a little scoff of a laugh. “Alright…. Xephos.” With that she turned back around to go inside, with the spaceman close behind.

The two worked together to put things back and organize the furniture and stuff on the floor. Hannah was extremely cautious of the stranger, keeping a constant eye on him to make sure he didn’t take anything more. She also didn’t really believe what he was explaining, actually she went as far as thinking he was insane at some points.

“-There was a bunch of things Lewis would have me do; you see, in my world we have a voice that controls what we do when it shows up. Apparently that voice is certain people here, Lewis being mine.-” He continued explain how it felt not being in control of yourself, the feeling of being so helpless. He didn’t want pity from the blonde, but he felt that maybe explaining everything might make her believe him. “-Whatever you people do here does affect my world, like changing texturepacks, which hurts, and adding modifications. Talking about mods, I remember Lewis saying that Steven added a new one. I take it that it dealt with mirrors-”

Hannah stopped working and stood up straight, “Dimension mirrors, that’s what it’s called. But how did you know about it? That mod hasn’t been shown off yet on any of the channels.”

Xephos put down the few books he had in his hand. “Dimension mirrors... “ He whispered under his breath. That makes complete sense now, the mirror that Lewis took him to see must’ve been from that mod. But… why would he have seen Lewis’s face in the mirror than his own reflection? “I know about it because that’s how I got here...” He said after a little while.

He sat down in one of the chairs, Hannah sitting across from him. “That would be impossible though.” She shook her head, “How did you really find out about that mod? Did you email one of the members? Hack into the server by any chance?”

Xephos just shook his head. “I did none of those. I came here from Minecraftia, and I bet since I’m here, Lewis is over there in my stead.” He wasn’t entirely sure if that was right, just tried going on a hunch.

Hannah stared at him for a second, “Impossible… No way someone can go into a video game and a character come out!”

He raised an eyebrow at her constant persistence that nothing that happened is real. “You say it to be impossible, but apparently it is possible.”

“Okay okay… So if what you’re saying is true-”

“It is true.”

“Right… Then if we check Lewis’s minecraft account we’ll find him in there rather than… you?”

The spaceman shrugged slightly, “Perhaps. If it makes you believe me, then it’s worth a shot.”

She halfheartedly nodded towards him, “I’ll have to check that tomorrow when I go back to work…”

“I would like to come along, if that’s alright of course.” He said leaning back some in his chair.

“Yeah, I guess that’ll be okay.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute or so before Xephos cleared his throat, “Um… I kinda hate to ask this ma’am-”

“It’s Hannah”

“Hannah, um…. I have no place to spend the night, is it okay if I stay here?” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She blinked, “Uh… Sure, but you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Xephos nodded. “That’s all I asked for.” He said with a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Hannah isn’t portrayed right in this, the situations is… slightly hard to figure out how someone else other than you would react. I did my best.


	7. Welcome to Minecraftia

Lewis woke up with a pounding in his head, groaning as he sat up, his eyes still shut. “I am hating whatever this thing is…” He started to reach over the side of the bed to where a nightstand should be, where his phone should be, but all he felt was nothing just an empty space. “What the-” He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the inside of a shack. “Where... What... “ Lewis said to nobody, his breath already picking up speed.

“Buddy, you finally awake in there?” A familiar voice asked from outside the shack.

“S-Simon?” Lewis called back, slowly and hesitantly taking the covers off and attempting to stand up; his legs were weak underneath him so he just fell to his knees with a thud.

“You okay Xephos?” The voice said, sounding concerned. Something outside hit the ground and whoever was speaking was at the door now.

Xephos? Why is Simon calling me that? Lewis grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself back up to his feet, and looked at who was in the doorway.

“Who are you?!” A dwarf questioned, a shocked expression to match Lewis’s.

“H-Honeydew?” Lewis said after a second. Where was he? Why were people dressed up as his friend’s minecraft character? Why were they calling him Xephos? Oh god… did he somehow get taken by a group of crazy fans?

“Yeah that’s who I am. Now who are you?” Honeydew said louder than he should. The sound of someone else coming was the next thing that was heard, and a blonde man in a white lab coat appeared behind the dwarf.

“Honeydew, who is this?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Lewis looked back and forth between the two, the shaking in his body had finally stopped. “Alright you two, you best tell me where the fuck I am or I’ll call the authorities.” He said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice after he spotted the sharp paxle on the dwarf’s back.

Both Honeydew and Lalna stopped talking and looked at the stranger. “You’re in Minecraftia.” Lalna replied.

“Specifically at Hole Diggers Inc.” Honeydew said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Lewis stared at the two, his eye started to twitch a bit. “That’s impossible. There’s no way I’m in a video game. Now where am I really?”

Lalna and Honeydew looked at each other, confused that the man isn’t believing them. “We just told you.” Lalna said a bit slower to reply this time.

Lewis groaned some and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay… I’m gonna leave now,” he said starting to the door, “Because only crazy people would believe that we could be in-” When Lewis got out of the shack his eyes went wide. Before him was a beach, a dock, and in the center of the small island was a compound, with a giant ‘H’ made out of metal. “-Minecraftia…”

“You believe us now?” Honeydew said chuckling a bit.

“This… this is impossible!” Lewis yelled out, holding his head with both hands, a panicked look on his face. He had started shaking again, “How did I even get here?!”

Honeydew and Lalna both looked back and forth at each other and the panicking man. “Should… we do something?” Lalna whispered to his dwarven friend.

“No, not now anyway.”

They continued to watch Lewis panic and try to come up with reasons how in the world he got to Minecraftia.

“Is it just me or does he act a little like Xephos?” Honeydew commented to Lalna.

Lalna tilted his head some and continued to look at Lewis, nodding some and said, “Yeah, he kinda does… sounds like him too.”

Honeydew looked down some, thinking. “You know… When I heard him in there, I thought he was Xephos. I asked if he was awake to make sure… and he called me ‘Simon’.”

Lalna perked up when Honeydew said that last part. “Simon? Wait a second… isn’t that the name of your voice?”

Honeydew just nodded. The two Minecraftians looked back at the stranger. “Hey buddy, what’s your name?” Honeydew called out, but Lewis didn’t hear him.

Lalna walked over and grabbed the man’s shoulders, bringing him back out of the panic. “What’s your name?”

Lewis looked at the blonde and stuttered out, “L-lewis… my name’s Lewis.”

The dwarf and the scientist looked at each other in a bit of disbelieve. Finally they both whispered out, “Xephos’s voice…”


End file.
